


Completely and Utterly

by bitchwitharrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitharrow/pseuds/bitchwitharrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x09 olicity fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely and Utterly

They were laying in bed, her head resting on his chest, his hand around her waist, drawing lazy patterns on top of her shirt. It was her first day back in the house after the accident. First time sleeping in something that was not a hospital bed. They both knew it would be hard for them to sleep before the nightmares came. Felicity was just content to be back home and in bed with the most important person in her life, her fiancé. 

She pecked the side of his face before whispering in his ear.

“Tell me something.” Oliver smiled. They did this often when she was having trouble falling asleep in the hospital. He would tell her a story about his time away from home or something about her that he loved. 

He thought for a few seconds before his lips turned up in a smile and his eyes felt far away, like he was remembering a happy moment.

“Do you know why I got into your car the night my mom shot me?” He asked her.

“Because you like the cozy backseat of mini coopers?” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“Because I trusted you. Even when I barely knew you and lied to you every time we met. I completely and utterly trusted you.” She moved her head to look into his eyes, a smile on her face. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was because I knew you could see through all my lies and never called me out on them. Maybe it was because of your soft eyes.” Her smile became bigger.

“You’re such a cheeseball.” He kissed her on the lips before whispering, “Get some sleep.” She wrapped her arm around him, resting her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

“I completely and utterly trust you too.” She said. 

He stayed awake while she slept, holding her in his arms, reassuring himself that she was here with him. He hadn’t lost her. He decided that night that of course he trusted her, he trusted her with his life. And he trusted her enough to tell her about William. 

He told her the next morning, while she was enjoying her first homemade coffee since being back. He held her hand and told her he was sorry for keeping it a secret from her. He told her he was afraid and she understood. She told him that they had been through so much and they will get through this as well. And he believed her.


End file.
